You are, you are
by tanita-gnd
Summary: Petite songfic HinaNaru. Les raisons de cacher ses sentiments sont parfois nombreuses, mais surtout souvent injustifiées... Petite image de bonheur tout simple.


Bijour à tous et à toutes ! Bon, en relisant mes anciennes fics je suis tombée sur celle là et, après l'avoir faite lire à une certaine personne (qui se reconnaîtra comme la plus importante de ma vie), je me suis dis que je pourrais la mettre ici pour avoir vos avis :)

Alors, évidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à un certain Kishimoto (qui en fait très bon usage d'ailleurs). ceci dit, j'en fait quand même ce que je veux, na ! même si le sujet de ce one shot est tout sauf original XD

Bref, une petite songfic Hinata/Naruto (je fais dans l'originalité dites moi...) à partir de paroles d'une reprise d'atomic kitten sur lesquelles je suis tombée par hasard (à vrai dire, je n'ai même jamais entendu la chanson :p). Enfin bon, j'ai fais une tentative d'originalité dans la manière d'aborder les "problèmes de création" du couple Hinata Naruto... vous verrez vous même :)

bon lecturage !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Maybe you think you're not right for me****  
****That you'll never be everything I need****  
****Well I tell you straight from my heart****  
****You are you are**_

Est-ce vraiment possible que tu penses une chose pareille… je me rends bien compte que tu ne vois jamais mes yeux posés sur toi, que tu n'entends jamais les encouragements timides que je murmure, que tu ne lis jamais l'émotion dans mes yeux blancs mais je pensais simplement que c'était parce que pour toi je n'étais rien…et pas l'inverse. Le jour où tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien les filles dans mon genre, je suis restée littéralement scotchée. Incapable de parler, de bouger, je voulais imprimer à jamais ces mots prononcés par ta voix dans ma mémoire.

Je te l'avais dit que tu étais, à mes yeux, un perdant plein de fierté. Se redresser après un échec pour aller de l'avant… je te l'ai dis que je t'admirais ! Mais pourquoi… pourquoi fais-tu comme si tu ne le savais pas ?

**  
**_**If you don't think that you've got the pedigree****  
****That you're not someone who can talk to me****  
****Well I'll tell you straight from my heart****  
****You are you are**_**  
**

Je sais bien ce que tu penses… c'est Neji qui me l'a expliqué… actuellement, d'ici à ce que mon père ai trouvé une raison pour changer cela, je suis l'héritière du clan hyuga. Et c'est quelque chose d'énorme. Un grand pouvoir, de grandes responsabilités, un rôle important à l'échelle du village même. Ça me fait peur. Mais jamais je ne me serai douté que, à cause de ça, tu ne te croyais pas digne de moi. Que tu pensais n'être qu'un vulgaire réceptacle, indigne de s'adresser à quelqu'un portant sur les épaules un poids comme le mien. Mais puisque c'est ainsi, je viendrai te le dire à nouveau, clairement, sans que le moindre doute ne soit possible. Je te dirai que tu es digne de tout, et que peu de choses sont dignes de toi…

_**  
****You are you are my reason****  
****You are the air I'm breathing****  
****Ask who's in my heart, you are you are**_

Tu ne t'en rends pas vraiment compte, tu ne vois pas tout ce que tu es pour moi… le moteur qui me pousse à aller de l'avant, la seule personne pour qui je fais des efforts, juste pour attirer ton regard. Tu es ma raison d'être, la chose pour laquelle je veux devenir plus forte, une kunoichi reconnue… l'air que je respire me rappelle sans cesse à toi, tu es gravé dans mon cœur à tout jamais. Le soleil qui éclaire ma vie. Et je veux que tu le saches.

_  
**If ever I wanted to run away****  
****I'd go only if you would come with me****  
****Cause no one can talk to my heart like****  
****you are you are**_

Je suis là, dans cette rue, à ta recherche. Et enfin, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'ai aperçut l'éclat éblouissant de tes cheveux. Rien qu'à l'idée de te voir pour te parler, pour te le dire, je tremble… j'ai envie de m'enfuir, de m'enfuir. De partir loin, là où on ne me jugera plus, et où on ne se jugera plus par rapport à moi… mais je suis venue quand même ! Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en aller sans rien te dire, je ne reculerais plus, je tiendrai ma promesse… si je dois partir en courant de toutes mes forces, ça ne sera qu'après t'avoir parlé ! Et ça sera avec toi….

_  
**Oh, if I do for you what you do for me****  
****If I'm on your mind every time you sleep****  
****Say the words and no matter how far****  
****I'll be where you are**_**  
**

Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… ma motivation, mon envie de changer, tout cela, c'était grâce à toi. J'aimerai bien à mon tour pouvoir t'aider à avancer. Je sais que ton nindo est conçu pour protéger un être cher. Laisse moi être parmi ceux-là… on me l'a dit. Apparemment, tout le monde sauf moi avait remarqué que tu me regardais plus qu'avant, et avec d'autres yeux… alors si jamais tu penses à moi autant que je pense à toi, si tu imagines mon visage avant de t'endormir, réponds sincèrement à ce que je vais te dire… peu importe les conséquences, je me débrouillerai pour toujours être avec toi…

je m'approche et j'ose, timidement, te parler…

« na…naruto-kun ? »

tu tournes la tête vers moi et tu me souris… il faut que j'arrive à te le dire…

_**  
****You are you are my reason****  
****You are the air I'm breathing****  
****Ask who's in my heart, you are you are**_

"il…il faut que je te parle…" tu acquiesces et tu me suis. J'attrape ta main dans la mienne, tremblante, pour te mener un peu à l'écart. Là, je reste silencieuse… mais pourquoi, pourquoi les mots ne veulent-ils pas sortir ? je respire, calmement, il faut que je me calme… tu me regarde, l'air interrogateur, sans comprendre… et puis, soudain quelque chose change dans ton regard… tu serres ma main dans la tienne… je crois que tu as compris pourquoi je suis là, et que tu veux m'aider à parler. Comme si ça pouvait nous délivrer tout les deux.

« n…naruto-kun… j'ai… j'ai parlé avec neji-nii-san, et il m'a expliqué une chose… »

tu as l'air sombre. Je suis sûre que tu te dis que tu vas tuer neji dès que tu le croiseras… tant pis, je suis partie, j'y vais. Je peux le faire. Je vais le faire. Je dois le faire.

« naruto, je voulais te dire… »

tu reportes ton attention sur moi.

« … tu es plus important à mes yeux que n'importe qui et … »

il faut que je finisse… ne t'approches pas de moi comme ça, ne me regardes pas avec ces yeux, je n'irais jamais jusqu'au bout sinon… bon tant pis, vite, avant que tu ne sois trop prêt pour que je pense même à parler.

« naruto-kun… aishiteru… »

_**Ooh I wish you'd ask me how I feel****  
****I'd say that I'm infatic****  
****Ooh and when you're near to me****  
****This urgency is automatic**_

Si à l'instant précis, tu me demandais ce que je ressens, j'aurai bien du mal à te répondre. Je suis soulagée, ô combien soulagée de l'avoir enfin dit, mais en même temps, j'ai peur, peur de ta réaction… pourtant, j'entends encore neji me dire « mais vas donc lui parler hinata ! il se confie à moi depuis un certain temps, et je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime ! il a juste peur de ne pas être digne de toi… de ne pas être digne du clan… il n'a pas aussi confiance en lui qu'il veut bien le montrer. Vas le voir ! il n'attend que ça ! »

J'ai l'impression de ressentir chaque battement de mon cœur dans mes tempes. J'ai fermé les yeux dès que j'ai eu fini de parler, je ne voulais pas voir ta réaction, j'avais peur de te voir reculer brusquement malgré tout… et pourtant je sens ton souffle qui se rapproche de mon visage, tu es si proche… je dois être plus rouge qu'une tomate en ce moment…

_**Ooh you're my addiction boy****  
****And I don't want to break the habit****  
****I'd say that you're in my heart****  
****You're in my heart**_**  
**

Tu es si important pour moi … c'est pour ça que de te savoir là, si proche, ça me fait trembler… je ne peux pas changer si rapidement… je serais toujours moi, timide, tremblante… et pourtant je l'ai dit, je te l'ai dit, que tu es dans mon cœur, que je t'aime… quelque chose se pose sur mes lèvres, je sursaute. Une main posée doucement dans mon dos me rassure. Est-ce que… c'est un rêve ?

**  
**_**You are you are my reason****  
****You are the air I'm breathing****  
****Ask who's in my heart, you are you are**_

Est-ce que, si j'ouvre les yeux, je te verrai vraiment m'embrasser… j'ose, j'essaye… et oui. J'ai tant de mal à y croire, et pourtant c'est toi, c'est bien toi… ma raison d'être, mon sourire, mon espoir… c'est trop beau, c'est si beau…je remercierai neji plus tard, je crois que nous avons mieux à faire pour le moment… c'est toi qui me prends par la main et qui m'emmène encore un peu plus à l'écart. Tu t'assois sur une souche, et tu me fais signe de m'installer sur tes genoux. Je tremble un peu, mais ton sourire me rassure. Tu te penches pour me murmure tendrement, au creux de l'oreille

« je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéresserais à quelqu'un d'aussi minable que moi »

je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je souris. Et lorsque je me retourne, pour t'embrasser à mon tour, les mots sont écrits dans mes yeux.

« tu es dans mon cœur »

_**Maybe you think you're not right for me****  
****That you'll never be everything I need****  
****Well I tell you straight from my heart****  
****You are you are**_

Ça fait presque deux mois que nous sommes officiellement ensemble maintenant… et tout le monde nous a félicité. On passera sur les gentils surnoms de kiba « la paire des aveugles », « les bigleux » et le nombre de fois où on nous a dit « hé ben quand même ! », « vous en avez mis du temps » ! plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant que nous sommes enfin un couple. Nous avons eu beaucoup de discussions sérieuses et je crois que maintenant tu ne doutes plus de toi… je n'ai pas compté les fois où je t'ai répété que tu étais plus que je ne méritais et que quand on aime on ne juge pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que toi aussi tu m'aimes… et ça je n'en étais pas convaincue.

_**If you don't think that you've got the pedigree****  
****That you're not someone who can talk to me****  
****Well I'll tell you straight from my heart****  
****You are you are**_

Et si un jour tes doutes refont surface, si au temps où mon père parlera de prendre la relève du clan hyuga tu ne te sens pas de taille, saches que je serai toujours là. N'oublies jamais que les gens qui te jugent ne méritent même pas que tu les regardes, et penses bien que je préfèrerai quitter konoha que te quitter toi. Si tu te remets à ne pas voir ta valeur, je te le crierai, de toutes les forces de mon cœur. Je te hurlerai à la face du monde : nul plus que toi ne mérite mon amour.

* * *

Bon, gomen pour les quelques fautes qui doivent encore traîner, je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout bien corrigé. Alors...

yeux pleurnichards

reviews or not reviews ?

(je vous promet que si vous cliquez sur le bouton, une enclume ne tombera pas brusquement sur votre ordinateur.. enfin, ça m'est jamais arrivé à moi :p)


End file.
